Glossary
This is a glossary (now alphabetized) covering many of the new terms that have spawned from this comic. Beesnake A general name for any of the small insects appearing in the comic, typically as small dots trailed by a snaky line indicating flight or movement. Types of beesnakes include facebugs and flutterbees. Blitz A spontaneous, extended effort to read through the entirety of a piece of media, esp. a forum thread (See: BlitzGirl) Coined by ChronosDragon . Now popularly used to refer to reading through a number of newpages missed after a coma or other Outside activity. Similar to a ketchup, but a blitz usually covers a larger number of newpages. Boom De Yada Another name for the two parodies of xkcd comic #442 created by BlitzGirl for those posting on the thread. They can be seen on this page. Buffyhatted To have an avatar that was given a hat by buffygirl. See: Hats by buffygirl . Chirp #The sound made by small birds that appear in the comic ("chirpies") and also the stars at night. #An expletive. Coma To sleep. Cue A unit of measurement, equal to the height of Cueball. Short for Cueball. Sometimes also abbreviated to q'. http://forums.xkcd.com/viewtopic.php?f=7&t=101043&start=21240#p3347642 Cuegan A collective noun for Cueball and Megan. Also: ''Megball Dilgunnerang A bag-like object (first appearing in newpix 989) used by Cuegan for drinking water. The word is a combination of dildo, gun, and boomerang, which were guesses for the object's identity when Cueball dropped it in newpix 1029. Facebug A name for a beesnake that appeared in the comic and landed on Megan's face while she was sleeping. When she awoke, she yelled, "Facebug!" Filk A pre-existing term for musical parody or adaptation, see Wikipedia for more information. The thread term for a filk (or any creative work adapted to relate to the comic) is ottification. Flutterbee A name for a beesnake that appeared in the comic and was remarked by Megan to have beautiful wings. Also: fluttermolpy Goat The last user to post on a page of the thread is commonly known as the goat of that page. "Being goated" refers to the deletion of past forum posts causing a user's post to fill this position. Heresy Any statement that can be construed as negative toward the comic, Randall Munroe, or the thread. Also statements from a decidedly Outside perspective. Initiates Of Time Those who followed the forums live throughout the beginning days of Time. Many have been slowly driven insane, waiting for new pictures. Most are at least moderately sleep deprived, caffeinated, obsessed, and silly. Other names for this group include Time Waiters, Time Keepers, Time Watchers, the Usserisses, the Strangers, and Newpixians. Ketchup The process of catching up on the forum thread, typically after a coma or other Outside activity. Similar to a blitz, although a ketchup usually covers a smaller number of newpages. Keyboard Another word for leopard. Comes from the xkcd comic #1031, "s/keyboard/leopard/" Knight Temporal See: The Knights Temporal Longpix It is a metric measure of time now usually considered equivalent to a newpix. 1 Longpix = 1 outside hour. The term was coined to distinguish from the original newpix unit when the comic's frame update frequency changed on 30 March 2013. Loopist A follower of Time who believes that, when complete, the comic will loop and begin "replaying" itself. Lucky The proper name given by OTTers to the large catlike creature that appeared in the comic, after Cuegan said "That was lucky". LWPAII The letters '''LWPAII are the first letters of the words in the first 6 text frames. Madness Usually refers to the period when moderators took over the forums with silly word-replacement filters, causing confusion on the Thread of Time. (See The Madness .) Now used also to refer to general silliness happening on the One True Thread. Megball A collective noun for Megan and Cueball. Also: Cuegan. Meowlpy The large catlike creature that appears in the comic. Also: raptorcat, keyboard. See: Meowlpy MMONS MMONS stands for M'assively '''M'ultiplayer 'O'nline 'N'erd 'S'niping. It references http://xkcd.com/356/ First used here: http://forums.xkcd.com/viewtopic.php?f=7&t=101043&start=640#p3303276 Molpy # One or more animals of unknown form appearing in the comic, usually just as a change in a few pixels from one frame to the next. The term is a combination of '''mole and compy. # Any animal (usually but not necessarily small and cute) in the comic or in the real world. * molpy up verb To awaken; or, to vigorously begin a task. * molpy down verb To cease activity in preparation for coma. See also: Molpy Mome The female version of a Pope. Mustard # A gray section that appeared in several frames starting at frame 1008. It was later removed, so it is presumed to have been put there in error. # Any error or defect. # A generic expletive indicating something improper or disliked. *'mustarded', mustardy adjective - erroneous, damaged, or corrupted Needle-Pulled Thing Another name for "thread." Based on one of the temporary word filters that was active on the xkcd fora during the time of the Madness. Newpage Any page of the One True Thread. This word was inspired by the term "newpix." Newpix It is a metric measure of time. Originally 1 Newpic(singular) = 30 outsider minutes, but since the transition to longpix this term has been often used for 1 outsider hour. The term is also used to mean a single frame of the Time comic. One True Author (OTA) Another name for Randall Munroe, author of the webcomic xkcd. One True Comic (OTC) Another name for the xkcd comic #1190: Time. One True Thread (OTT) A name for the thread on the xkcd discussion fora where the culture surrounding Time originated. One True Wiki (OTW) Another name for this wiki. Ong Often written in all caps: ONG. The posting of the latest frame of Time in the One True Thread. The term originates from the Dong (or Bong or Gong) sound which signals the arrival of a NewPix on some javascript applets dedicated to this task. Posting the ONG first is a competitive game for some, and is usually accompanied by a word which has ONG in it, or has been modified to do so. OTTers People who post on the xkcd forum thread (the OTT) discussing the comic. Ottification An adaptation of an Outside song, poem, or other work to fit the One True Comic or One True Thread (OTT). See Songs written in the forum and Time Literature for examples. Outside / Outsiders People who are not addicted to the forum and comic. This term is heavily used when referencing the religion of the One True Comic. Outsider Time A measurement of time used by outsiders. Loosely based off of newpix and TimeFrames, outsider time is understood in hours which equals 1 newpix. PagePope The title given to the forum user whose post tops the page of a thread. A common custom for pagepopes is issuing an optional decree that the other users may follow during that page of the forum thread (if they choose to). Also: PFAN, PFANP, Mome. Pastpage Any page of the One True Thread that is not the current active page. Present Present A gift exchanged between posters on the forum thread discussing Time, usually given by one user to all of the others as a group. Present presents usually consist of ottifications. Coined when BlitzGirl reached the Present Time and presented her first Boom De Yada to the thread. Raptorcat The large catlike creature that appears in the comic. Also: meowlpy, keyboard. See: Meowlpy RAZOR The "Raptor And Zombie Observation and Relocation" division of the CIA. Keeping the world safe from Zombies, should they ever find any, and raptors, even though they aren't usually dangerous to humans. It was discovered the lmjb1964 was an agent for RAZOR, and her work with the agency on the Outside often keeps her from being current on the OTT. She in turn recruited several other OTTers, who often work on internal security of the thread, that it can be safe from these threats. Redundakitty A type of lolcat concealed in spoiler tags. When attachments are uploaded to the One True Thread, redundant spoilers are often used to house these attachments, and labelled as such. Redundakitties are images of cats hidden in these redundant spoilers and captioned for entertainment value. The practice was started by BlitzGirl, who usually adds the caption: "i told you was redundant. y u no believe me?" Riverish Small. Seaish Big. Semencoffeecancerbaconbabiesonice Many different permutations of this word exist. Refers to the contents of the Sea, or also the construction material used to build the Sandcastle in the comic, as it was speculated on the thread that mere sand and water would not be sufficient. Sigcouragement A portmanteau of signature and encouragement. Refers to the practice of putting positive messages in one's forum signature that can be seen by blitzers who have not caught up to the current page in the thread yet. First used by BlitzGirl on her quest to read over 400 pages of the forum thread. Sparrow-Raptor A predatory bird that appears in the comic. The name is inspired by xkcd comic #1211 and the early wishes of many Timewaiters to see a raptor attack happen in the comic. Squirpy Any of two squirrel-like creatures appearing in the comic Time; a portmanteau of squirrel and molpy. See: squirrel. TimeFrames A standard measure of time equal to 1 newpix. Also used to refer to the newpix themselves. Timewaiters Members of the split created by the First Schism over the unfairly chosen name Initiates of Time. The term has been expanded in recent Times to refer to anyone who is a keen follower of the comic. Treeish A synonym for "neat." Less frequently, a synonym for "weird." Wolpy A dog or puppy; portmanteau of wolf (or alternatively woof) and molpy. See Also * Abbreviations References